


Truth

by igrockspock



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-22
Updated: 2010-11-22
Packaged: 2017-10-13 08:17:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/igrockspock/pseuds/igrockspock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If your significant other’s parents ask how you met, and the story of your meeting at anytime involves a bathtub full of condoms, you may want to lie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth

When Gaila and Hikaru first met, he said he was attracted to her because she always told the truth, so now that she's meeting his mom, she thinks it's kind of hypocritical that he gave her so many instructions on what kind of truth is okay to tell. Still, she thinks she is doing pretty well.

For example, she did not say, "you are really sexy," when she and Hikaru's mother were introduced, even though "you look very nice today" did not adequately explain the appeal of her jet black hair, her perfectly tailored leather jacket, and the small, red bird tattooed along her collarbone. Gaila had also restrained herself from saying, "I'll bet you have an excellent sex life," even though she could tell from the way Hikaru's mom walked that she got laid all the time. They probably would have had a lot of stories to trade, and Hikaru _had_ told her it would be good to find some common interests...but since Hikaru's mother also seemed very interested in warp coils, Gaila talked about those instead.

Through her own research, she had gathered that it was good to compliment Hikaru in his mother's presence, so she says, "Your son's katana is very beautiful, and he wields it impressively." This is not precisely a lie because Hikaru's real sword is pretty cool, and it's not her fault if his mother interprets the comment more literally than she means it.

"Thank you," his mother says, "I helped him build the first one myself."

Gaila permits herself a small but delighted smile while Hikaru colors faintly beside her. His mom thinks she's talking about a sword, and Hikaru knows she likes his penis. She had done very well.

"So, Gaila, where did you two meet?" Hikaru's mother asks.

"At the Academy," Hikaru says hurriedly. "Remember?" He looks at her meaningful and squeezes her knee kind of hard.

Gaila nods, giving him a baffled look. _Of course_ she remembers.

"Yes, in the bathtub full of condoms," she says. Hikaru chokes on his wine and Gaila pats his leg reassuringly under the table.

"What?" she hisses. "It's not like we had sex there." The packages had been much too sharp and pointy.

She turns back to Hikaru's mother and offers her most engaging smile.

"I hope they were unused condoms," she says mildly.

Gaila nods enthusiastically. She is sure this will be the beginning of a beautiful relationship.


End file.
